I Waited For You
by Platinum.Anime07
Summary: "Wait for me," he said. I nodded and took a step to envelope him in a hug. He hugged me back. [Warning: character death, suggestive scenes, AU]


I rub at my eyes to try to stop the tears that welled up in them, to no avail. "Sakura," my mother cooed as she took me in her arms and began patting my head in an act of comfort. I looked up at her, teary eyes expectant but disappointed.

My mother's face wasn't the same as before. Wrinkles on her forehead appeared because of stress and worry and anger. Before, there weren't any when father was still around. Until he left us to go chase another woman he said he "loved".

"Why do we have to leave this city, mother? Is it because it reminds you of father?" I asked her, trying to let her tell me the reason for her recent actions. An understanding smile crossed her face while her eyes showed pride and sadness. She leaned down and kissed my cheek before she spoke.

"Yes, it is because it reminds me too much of your late father. I know you're trying to understand my feelings and my reasons, but you're still young and until you grow up to experience what I'm feeling right now, you won't. Sakura, we're going early in the morning tomorrow so if you want to saw your goodbyes to your friends, now is the time," she said. Tears fell down my cheeks but this time, instead of rubbing them away, I let them flow and hugged my mother tight. She hugged me back.

Then I push myself lightly away from her. She understands immediately what I wanted to do and lets go of me. I stood up and ran outside to find my friends.

One by one, I told them that I was leaving and one by one, I left them with the same feeling I'm experiencing, sadness and longing. And the last person I am going to say my farewells to is Kiba, my first friend and my only best friend. I went to his house, expecting him sitting on the grass of his garden with Akamaru, his loyal dog, and found him immediately.

I ran to him, engulfing him in a tight hug he barely expected. Once he got his bearings and realized that it was me, he hugged me back hesitantly. "What's wrong, Sakura? Did someone bully you?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head. "Then what is it that's troubling you?" he asked again. With a sigh, I slowly let go of him and sat down in front of him and Akamaru.

"Why are your eyes red? Were you crying?!" he asked, panic and worry filled his tone and eyes. I chuckled which confused him. When I looked up at him, I said with a serious tone, "I'm leaving tomorrow, Kiba. To somewhere else. Permanently." After this was silence.

I bit my lip nervously as I waited for a reaction of sorts. The first one appeared on his face. He scowled, looking as if he understood what I said but at the same time trying to not believe in it. Then, sorrow evaded his eyes. He reached a hand out to me and I took it gingerly.

"Sakura, is it because your fathe- I mean, sorry," he apoligised. I shook my head. "It's alright to mention him. And yes, we're leaving because mother reminds our house of father too much," I told him. Suddenly, I saw anger in his eyes.

"What kind of half-assed excuse is that?! If your mother doesn't want to live in that house, just find another house that's in this city!" he shouted, his brows furrowed together to show his frustration and anger. But I shook my head again, gaining his attention. I smiled sadly at him and said, "I don't know what goes on in my mother's mind but I know that she's sad. Maybe it didn't cross her mind to just find another house in this city or maybe she has her reasons. Please don't hate her. She's just sad, Kiba."

"But she's involving you in her troubles! Shouldn't she try to solve it on her own like an adult by trying to find another place that's not far from here?!" he complained. I flinched at the volume of his voice. My throat hurts, I feel like I'm choking, and tears are beginning to fog my vision. Kiba stops seething and notices my welled up tears.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you, Sakura. But can't you make your mother change her mind? Please?" he pleaded. I nodded my head forcing a smile on my face. He smiles back at me and enveloped me in a hug. After that, I stayed together with him and Akamaru in his garden to play until I had to go back home.

"I'll expect a call from you tonight, Sakura! About your mother's answer!" he shouted with a wave. I nodded my head, waving back cheerfully before running toward my house. When I got inside and closed the door, I found mother immediately in the living room, staring at a picture in her hand. 'Must be of father and her when they were still together,' I thought sadly.

"Mother?" I called. She looked up and a tired smile formed on her lips. "Yes, Sakura?" she asked. I sat down beside her and took a deep breath. "If you just don't want to be reminded of father by this house, why not just try to find another one that's in this city?" I asked her finally.

Silence. I didn't dare look up at her until her soft voice broke the tense silence. "Because, it was in this city where I met your father, you know? And he's still in this city, living with another woman and child. So, if we stay here, I might see him again and I don't want that. It's better if I forget him by not seeing or thinking of him anymore. Do you understand, Sakura?" she said. I nodded solemnly. 'Looks like Kiba will be disappointed when I tell him this,' I thought.

~ Later that night at bedtime~

"Goodnight, Sakura. Sweet dreams," mother whispered as she tucked me to bed. She kissed my forehead and patted my hand fondly. I smiled up at her and replied, "Goodnight, mother. Sweet dreams, too." She chuckled before standing up and walking out of my almost empty room, putting the light out as she did so. Then, she pulled the door until a small creek of light from the corridor was what illuminated a bit of my room.

I closed my eyes for a while before I took my blanket off of me and slid my feet to the side of my bed. I stood up and took my phone. I pushed at familiar numbers and then pushed the call button. I placed the screen to my ear and waited for the recipient of my call to pick his phone up.

"Hello?" Kiba's voice started. I hesitated before telling him what my mother and I talked about earlier. After that, I didn't hear another word from him because he hung up. I fought the tears that I knew was going to appear in my eyes and went back to my bed. 'He hates me now,' I thought.

I closed my eyes to sleep. Until numerous, consecutive tappings on my window made me open them and wake up, not necessarily in that order. I walked over to my window and peeked out.

On the ground was Kiba in black clothes with Akamaru at his side, wagging his tail in excitement. I raised a brow in curiosity before I opened the window and asked him, "What are you doing here?" He crossed his arms and glared at me. I flinched.

"Get down here and I'll tell you why I'm here," he ordered. I bit my lip. I don't want to be caught by mother sneaking out when it's already past bedtime. But Kiba might have something important to tell me. I sighed. 'I hope mother is already asleep,' I thought nervously. I leaned down and whispered, "Wait for me. I'll be down in a few." He nodded and I closed the window.

I opened my door slowly to avoid any creaking sounds and tiptoed out. Cautiously, I passed mother's room and didn't get caught. When I reached the locked door and opened it without any sound, I sighed in relief. Before me now was Kiba with Akamaru panting beside him.

But before I could even utter a single word out of my mouth, he leaned down and took my lips with his in a kiss. I blushed and pushed him away, furiously wiping my lips. "Wh-what's with you, Kiba?" I hissed, remembering that I was nowhere far from the house. He just stayed silent and stared at me with a blank expression that didn't exactly match his eyes.

"What?" I asked softly, a little bit alert for anymore kisses going my way. He took a deep breath and stated, "Wait for me." My eyebrows rose at that. "What?" I asked again, this time though, my guard was down and I was confused. He blushed as he looked away. "I-I said to wait for me," he told me.

"But, I can't wait for you anymore, Kiba. I'll have to go early in the morning and after that, I'm gone," I said forlornly. "Just wait for me. When I can be independent and able to get out of here, I'll find you. And then, we'll be together again," he told me, expectant. I think I forgot to breathe. I knew there was something different in his eyes when he said this but I didn't know what it was.

I smiled at him and took a step closer to hug him. He hugged back, much to my happiness. Sadly, the moment was interrupted when Akamaru suddenly barked. "Don't forget me," he whispered before he broke the hug and took Akamaru to run away, leaving me at the door with longing eyes. "I see that you're still awake, Sakura," I heard mother say behind me tiredly but there was amusement in it.

I turned around with a sheepish smile. "Go to your room, Sakura, and get some sleep. You know we're supposed to wake up early," she said making my smile falter a bit. "But don't worry. You can call on Kiba whenever you want when we're settled in our new house, just not after bedtime, okay?" mother reassured. I looked up at her, hope shining in my eyes.

"Really?" I asked her. She nodded with a gentle smile. I ran up to hug her and she just chuckled before telling me to go to my room and sleep. I nodded and, sleepiness catching up to me, I walked back up to my room slowly but not unhappily.

When I reached my room, I left it open and plopped onto the bed. I covered myself with my blanket and closed my eyes to sleep. A smile gracing my face as I did.

~ Early in the morning~

"We're going now, Sakura! Come on!" mother called to me from downstairs. I gripped on my bag and, with one last look at my now empty room, closed the door. I went down to the living room to find mother waiting for me.

She turned to me and gave me a small smile. I tried to smile back but I found that I couldn't. I heard her sigh before she took my hand gingerly and patted my head. "Let's go. Say goodbye to this house for the last time, Sakura," she said. In my mind, I already said my farewell.

"Sakura," mother softly called, her voice weak. I held her hand and looked at her face. She looked sad but in her eyes was pride. I gripped her hand too hard and caused her to wince. I loosened my hold, guilty of my actions.

"Mother? What is it?" I asked her, in a weak voice of my own. But she just laughed, albeit it was also weak. "Sakura, can you call the doctor for me. I have a few things to discuss with him. Please, don't enter until the doctor calls you, alright?" I nodded in response. "And if you come back in this room from the doctor's call and find me asleep, don't attempt to wake me, okay? I need rest," she added with a tired smile. And in her eyes, instead of the pride from earlier was something like wisdom. Like she knows something nobody doesn't. Even me.

I nodded mutely, and stood up. My hand lingered a bit under my mother's hand before I simply let go. I walked out of the hospital room to get mother's doctor. When I saw him walk out of his office, I called out to him causing him to turn around to face me.

He smiled and asked gently, "Yes, Haruno-san?" I stopped in front of him and said, "Mother is asking for you." He nodded, becoming serious in an instant. He followed me to mother's room and I let him inside, telling him to call me if he was done conversing with my mother. He nodded and took a step inside, closing the door afterwards.

I waited, anxiety obvious in my fidgeting. 'I wonder what they're talking about,' I wondered. Then, when the door suddenly opened, I jumped in surprise. The doctor looked at me and told me to go inside with an ominous tone. I feared for the worst and pushed past him to see my mother peacefully sleeping on her bed.

I clamed down a bit, thinking that she was only sleeping and that I was just paranoid for thinking that the doctor had an ominous tone in his voice when he told me go inside. Until I noticed that mother's chest wasn't heaving like she usually did when she sleeps. Then, I began to hear an irritating buzzing sound of a computer making me look irrately at the source. And I found the heartbeat monitor with a straight line on the screen.

My eyes widened and I looked at mother, fear and longing for her to wake up and tell me that what I'm thinking isn't true at all. But when a while passed and she still didn't wake up or even open her eyes to show that this was all just a lie, my hopes were crushed and tears immediately came to my eyes.

"Mother. . . . Mother. . . . Mother? Please wake up," my voice cracked as I took more steps closer to her, my hand reaching out to her hand. When I touched it, it wasn't warm. I cried and tried to wake her up, not wanting to believe what I'm fearing. "Mother! Mother! WAKE UP! MOTHER! MOTHER!" I bawled as I screamed in agony.

But she wouldn't wake up. "MOTHER! MOTHER! WAKE UP! PLEASE! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! WAKE UP! MOTHER!" I wailed and screamed as nurses and two doctors walked inside. I flailed and hit the nurses that came to take me out of the room. But I weakened when I took another look at mother and remembered her last words. "_And if you come back to this room from the doctor's call and find me asleep, don't attempt to wake me up, okay? I need rest._"

That was the last time I heard her voice. And this was going to be the last time I'm going to see her full of life. For now, she's gone and slept with a peaceful expression that broke my heart.

~ 5 years later~

It didn't take long for me to be sick because of the depression after her burial. My mother's close friend became my legal guardian and is now taking care of me. But I know that it was all for naught. I'm going to die in two weeks. I can feel it.

And while I was in this wretched hospital, I thought of Kiba. Just like right now. He's the only hope I'll ever have of living. He told me to wait. So I'm going to wait for him. "I hope he comes soon," I whisper to myself.

"Hey, Kiba, where are you going?" my girlfriend asked. I turned to her, putting on some pants and finding a slim shirt. "I'm going to my part-time job," I answered her. She hummed in response before sliding out of the covers and walking over to me, a seductive smile on her face and a suggestive gleam in her way of walking. I licked my lips.

She chuckled. "How about a day-off? Hmm? Maybe you could do that for me," she softly proposed as she seductively looped her arms around my neck and pushing her bosom to my chest. I smirked before telling her to let go. "Aww. . . Kiba, you're stingy. Can't even try to satisfy your girlfriend's _needs_~" she whined. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well what she wanted.

"I am satisfying you needs, babe. Like everyday. Now, shut up and let me work for once without you trying to make me guilty," I said before I pecked her lips and groping her ass for a bit causing her to moan softly. "See ya later, sweetie," she bid me with a wave and I waved back, already closing the door to my apartment.

I checked my phone for any calls from yesterday. And I found none. Shrugging it off, I walked past a hospital and a few more blocks before I reached my part-time job in a bookstore.

When I walked in, a few of my co-workers waved and greeted me and I greeted them back. I went to the locker room and took my uniform. Then, I walked out and went to my post as a helper. I passed books and a thought came to me. 'I bet she'd love these books,' I thought, remembering that Sakura, my childhood friend and first love, loved reading.

I frowned when I thought of the last time we talked on the phone. She was just as cheerful back then. 'What happened to her now?' I wondered. But a customer called for me and asked for my help so I left that question deep in my mind to focus on my job.

~ 7 hours later~

I'm done with my shift and was about to go home when I passed three drunkards trying to get into the pants of some lady. They were too noisy that I picked a fight with them.

"Huh? What're ya doin' 'ere ya brat?!" he drawled out, his breath smelled like alchohol and it stinks. I grimaced in disgust before I straight out told him to shut the hell up already.

After that, he punched me and the others helped in beating me up as well. But I wouldn't go down without a fight. So I, too, kicked and punched them till I thought they were taught enough of a lesson. I left them in a heap on the ground.

"Th-Thank you, sir!" the woman called bowing to me in gratefulness. I nodded before walking my way home.

I passed the hospital nad paused for a bit. 'Maybe I should get myself patched up?' I thought. Then a mental debate occurred in my head on whether I should go or not. But in the end, when I remembered a worried Sakura back when we were still kids, I turned around and walked up the steps toward the glass doors of the hospital.

'It's just minor injuries so this'll be quick,' I thought. Once I entered, I quickly walked up to a near nurse and told her what happened. She nodded in understanding once I told her that I needed patching up. "Follow me please," she told me. I did and when we turned a hallway, several nurses and a doctor came rushing past.

Curious, I asked the nurse and she said something that made me and my heart stop in its tracks. "Sir?" she inquired. "Wh-What did you say?" I asked her, my eyes wide. "Um. . . I already told you sir, that a girl named Sakura Haruno was said to be in a critical state and is now under the conclusion that she will be gone in a few more days. But as if Lady Luck didn't favor her, she's dying right this minute. Poor girl, isn't she?"

I gripped the nurses and arms and asked her dangerously, "Where is her room?" She looked at me, wide-eyed and apalled. "What?" she asked, fear obvious in her tone. "Where. Is. Sakura. Haruno's. Room?" I asked her, glaring. She gulped and said, "Room 211. Second floor."

I let her go and turned around to sprint to the staircase. I don't feel like using the elevator. I reached the second floor in no time and I tried to find room 211 there. I found it a few seconds later and what I saw inside broke my heart.

My first love and my bestfriend was laying absolutely still and around her was the nurses and the doctors. I walked in without the notice of the adults and stopped in front of her laying body. But what I feared was a lie, I found out. I sighed in relief.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and they rested on me. I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to call out to her.

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

I can't believe it. Right in front of me was Kiba. The real Kiba. Not the Kiba on the phone that I can't see. It's really Kiba!

"Kiba. . . ," I spoke with a hoarse voice. I reached out to him and immediately, he took it without hesitation. I chuckled at his eagerness and I knew he was relieved to see me alive. 'I wonder how he got here?' I thought but let it slide since he was already here.

"Sakura, you're okay," he sighed in relief. I laughed again. "You're here. You're finally here, Kiba. With me. You didn't break your promise," I told him. Then something in his eyes flashed and his body tensed. Worried, I asked him, "Kiba? What's wrong?" He shook it off with a smile.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm so happy that we met again," he said. I nodded weakly. "Kiba, stay here with me for a while, will you? Let's talk about the things we haven't talked about for years," I told him as cheerfully as I could muster with my weakened body. He nodded enthusiastically.

I turned to the doctor and nurses and told them to leave us alone for a bit. After a while of hesitation, they walked out of the room and left the two of us to talk. "So, how are you? I'm sorry I couldn't call you much anymore. As you can see, I don't have my phone and even if I did have my phone with me, Tsunade-san wouldn't allow me to use it. Haha!" I began. He laughed with me.

"Well, I've been busy with college and my part-time job so I don't have the time to use my phone much," he said with a laugh of his own. I smiled, remembering the past when we were like this. But suddenly, a pang of guilt and sadness came over me.

'This is the last time I'll hear his voice. And this is the last time I'll be able to see him,' I thought forlornly. My grip on him tightened when my heart squeezed painfully in my chest. He noticed and asked with a worried look, "What's wrong?" I just shook my head and told him, "Will you get me a juice box? I'm parched."

He nodded but something in him tried to linger in my side. I smiled at him comfortingly before telling him to hurry up. He just rolled his eyes causing me to smile fondly. I watched his back until I couldn't see him past the door. I exhaled a breath that I kept in me.

I looked at the ceiling with a small, sad smile. 'I wonder if this was what mother felt when she told me to go call the doctor?' I wondered making me laugh but not from amusement. "Ironic," I muttered softly as my lids began to slowly close. But I forced them open when I heard footsteps, thinking that it was Kiba. It turned out, I was wrong and a feeling of relief came over me. Along with that pang of guilt.

I held out my hand to nothing and suddenly, my chest tightened around my heart. Or was it my heart that tightened by itself? I wasn't sure. I gripped the sheets and forced myself not to cry in agony and pain. 'I don't want anybody to see me like this. Especially not Kiba' I thought. But the pain grew stronger until I couldn't take it.

I felt myself let go. My hands loosened around the sheets. and my eyelids became so heavy that they closed on their own even though I didn't want to. My mind became blank. My body felt numb. I couldn't open my mouth to speak or even breathe. It was different. It was as if I wasn't living anymore but still conscious.

But then, I heard something from the door. Even though it was soft, I knew it was Kiba. I forced myself one more time and thankfully, God let me speak my last words.

"I waited for you."

I came back to Sakura's room only to see her peaceful face. I smiled. She looks so happy. But then she said, "I waited for you."

I laughed as I walked over to her saying, "Yeah, it seems you did." I stopped beside her and held her favorite juice box beside her for her to take it. But she didn't open her eyes and reached her hand to take it. Confused, I sat down and shook her awake. "Sakura?" I called gently.

Then, I heard a really annoying buzzing behind me so I turned to see the flat line on a screen. My eyes widened, slowly turning my head to look at Sakura's features.

Then I noticed it. She was too peaceful. She doesn't look like she's even breathing. With that thought, my mind began working overdrive. And I came to the conclusion I didn't want to think of. My worst fears. My worst nightmare.

"Sa. . kura," I called. But she didn't wake up. I felt my throat tighten up, making me want to stop calling her name. But I had to. For my fear's sake. "Sakura! Wake up, will ya? This isn't funny! We just saw each other! We only got together for a moment! Don't you dare leave! SAKURA!"

I shook her awake. She didn't budge. She wouldn't even open her eyes! "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA! WAKE UP!" I chanted as I shook her more wildly. Tears were already flowing down my cheeks. "YOU WAITED FOR ME RIGHT? AND NOW THAT I'M HERE, YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD GO?! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! SAKURA!" I cried, finally stopping, already giving up.

I placed my face in hands as I sat beside her bed. I cried that night. I didn't go home. The doctors and nurses came because of my screams. Then they saw her body, limp and unmoving but also peaceful. They began to look at her and found her dead. 'Too late, bastards,' I thought in disgust.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir," one of the nurses told me with a comforting hand on my shoulder. I slapped it away before walking over to Sakura's form on the bed. I bent down and took her lips.

My last kiss with her, taken. My last time to be with her, used. My dreams to be with her, shattered. My love for her, still intact. But my heart. . . . The heart that learned to love her and cherish her presence, broken and forever unfixable.


End file.
